The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for mounting a steering wheel and, in particular, to a hub for mounting a steering wheel on a shaft.
Prior art mounting hubs, used for boats, golf carts, lawn tractors and the like, typically are mounted on a center shaft and the steering wheel is attached to the hub, generally using bolts or screws. The mounting hub is typically constructed of a cast metal material such as aluminum and the center shaft is typically constructed of a steel alloy. These prior art cast metal mounting hubs have disadvantages in that the mounting hub is subject to corrosion, particularly in a salt water environment. The corrosion occasionally freezes the mounting hub onto the center shaft, making it impossible to remove or, in a worst case scenario, can result in failure of the steering wheel hub.
The prior art cast metal mounting hub is heavy and disadvantageously requires painting for appearance purposes after being manufactured. In addition, the prior art mounting hub often requires a secondary manufacturing process whereby threads are inserted into the cast metal mounting hub to accept a bolt or screw to attach the steering wheel thereto. Alternatively, the prior art hub requires an inefficient assembly process where the steering wheel is bolted onto the mounting hub.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a hub for mounting a steering wheel on a shaft that is lightweight, is corrosion resistant, is cost effective to manufacture, and does not require painting after being manufactured.